Across the Street
by fuji09
Summary: John is a tattoo artist living in the apartment above. Dave has just moved to town across the street with Bro. Bro opened up a record store under their apartment. John and Dave centered fic. Possible other pairings for other characters in the future. Rating for language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a Dave/John, my OTP, and this will be my first fanfiction I'll be posting. Please review and let me know how you like it. Rating for language and sexual scenes.**

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for John Egbert, at least it was until he looked out his apartment window. Across the street the vacant store with second story apartment was finally having their grand opening.

It had been empty for months and then out of no where was bought and turned into a music store. The flashy red sign read Bro's Ironic Records.

John shook his unmanageable jet-black choppy hair only to have it fall back where it was, in his bright blue eyes that were already partially hidden by his black frames. "At least its something decent even if the name is shitty", he muttered to himself and smiled at his own comment.

He was only wearing blue boxers so he grabbed his black skinny jeans and his blue windy tee and got dressed so he could go to work.

John was a tattoo artist at the tattoo shop downstairs. He looked younger than 21 but he did amazing work so no one cared if he looked like a high schooler.

He was covered in tattoos himself, losing count on how many and he had many piercings as well. He had hooped snakebites (both sides of his bottom lip), hooped nose ring on both sides, his tongue pierced, two curved barbell eyebrow piercings on the same eyebrow, his ears stretched to a half inch gauge, several hoops going up the ears, and industrial, rook, orbital, double helix, and tragus.

It seemed like a lot but it looked good on him and wasn't too much.

He walked downstairs to the shop and saw Rose getting her things ready to start the work day. The shop still had half an hour before it opened but she always started opening duties way early.

"Morning Rose", John said as he grabbed some coffee from their coffee maker. She nodded and continued her work. She was a beautiful girl, the same age as John, and was also covered in tattoos and piercings. Her platinum blond hair shone in the light and was perfect straight and held back with a black headband.

She wore fuchsia colored skinny jeans and a white tank top with black and fushia skulls. Her black lipstick completely her somewhat gothic look and fuchsia colored eye shadow enhanced her violet eyes.

John drank his coffee and felt more awake now. "Hey did you see that record store is opening today, we should go check it out", he suggested.

Before Rose could answer Jade arrived at the door and knocked and waved at them through the window with a huge smile on her face.

John walked over to the door and unlocked it and let her in and then locked it once more.

"Good morning! I see that music store is finally opening, lets go check it out!", Jade said excitedly.

Jade was also quite beautiful with her long jet-black hair and her bright green eyes. She had round black glasses that almost covered her face but still looked cute on her. She wore a green v-neck shirt and a black lacy miniskirt with green and black striped leggings underneath. She didn't have any tattoos but Rose had convinced her to get a few piercings in her ears.

Rose and John stood up to follow Jade across the street. "I had just mentioned that to Rose before you knocked", John told the bouncy girl. Jade smiled at him and took his hand to hurry him up as Rose was a little slower with locking the door again and then walked normally up to them.

They walked in and were amazed at how awesome the inside looked, it was so much bigger inside, cds and records covered the shelves against the wall and there were many shelves throughout the store filled with music. There was even a few instruments in one corner, and the check out counter was made to look like a dj's turntable.

"Welcome y'all," a man said standing at the counter with a heavy Texas accent. He wore black pants, a white polo, a black hat, and black leather gloves. What really caught everyone's eye was his pointy anime shades. He smirked at the look on their faces as they could not believe how insanely attractive this man was. The girls giggled a little and John even looked away with a slight blush.

"Y'all can call me Bro and y'all are my first customers today. If you need anything lemme know", he said flashing them a wonderful smile. His platinum blond hair seemed to be even more blond that Rose's hair.

They thanked him and began to look around. They didn't see another platinum blond boy the same age as them off in another corner of the store on his phone. He sat on the couch quite bored and wanted to just go back home to Texas but nooooo, his Bro had to move them and open up a record store for some ironic reason.

He wore black skinny jeans with a couple of chains and a red and white baseball tee with a broken record on it. His signature to his look was his black aviators though. No one could see his eyes and he liked it that way. He had a few piercings and tattoos but nothing compared to the boy who had walked in the store a minute ago.

His name was Dave and all he could do was stare at the boy. " _Holy fuck he's gorgeous!"_ , thought Dave as he tried to not appear to be staring. He kept glancing at his phone trying to figure out if he should go talk to him but he knew Bro would embarrassed the fuck out of him if he seemed interested.

Dave stood up and mentally fed his own ego before walking towards the group of friends.

 **Well I hope y'all liked the first chapter. Thought this was a good place to stop at for now. Let me know what y'all think. Also I have a tumblr: fuji09 if you want to talk talk to me more on this story or if you just want to say hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all who read and gave feedback! Its greatly appreciated! Here we go!**

Chapter 2

The group of friends Dave walked up to were looking at some cds in the metal category. He flashed a smile at them as they looked up at him. "Hey, I'm Dave Strider, anything I can help y'all with today?" he said with his southern drawl quite prominent.

"We are good for now, looking a few albums for my tattoo shop across the street", Rose spoke formally.

"Thank you though!" Jade said as she bounced slightly.

Dave looked out the window to see the tattoo shop Rose spoke about.

"Sweet, been needing to find somewhere to get some new ink", Dave said with a smirk.

John perked up and fumbled in his pocket to get his wallet and pulled out a card from it.

"I'm a tattoo artist there, here's my card if you ever want to schedule something, I'm John by there way", John said as he held out his business card to Dave.

Dave took it and stuffed it in his back pocket.

 _Oh god this guy just gave me his contact info, please be gay!_

"I'm Jade! I don't work there but I'm always there hanging out with Rose and John, oh this is Rose!" Jade said excitedly. She loved making friends.

Rose nodded as she was introduced and grabbed the few cds she wanted to buy and headed to Bro at the counter. Jade followed her and John stood in front of Dave awkwardly.

"Well uh, I guess we are checking out, shop opens soon so I guess I'll see ya around", John said as he was looking at his feet. The blond boy made him feel funny inside. He wasn't sure what it was, its not like he was attracted to men or anything. Maybe it was because he has such a cool vibe that its intimating.

Dave nodded and went back to the couch he was sitting on and sat back down.

Bro finished checking them out and flashed another dazzling smile at them. "Come back soon cuties", he said to the group. They all blushed a little and Jade giggled.

They started to walk towards the doors and Rose looked at both the Striders. "Oh my god they are so attractive", she said quietly but loud enough that Dave heard. He strained to hear what the others would say hoping to find out if the tattooed cutie was gay.

"They are! I wouldn't mind coming back just to look at them! Don't you agree John?" Jade asked.

This was it, this was the moment Dave would know if he had a chance!

John jumped slightly. "What? Jade! I'm not a homosexual!" he said with his voice going a little higher than intended. He blushed as he realized he said that rather louder than he meant to.

Dave's heart sunk as he heard how defensive those words came out. His face showed no emotion and he kept scrolling through his tumblr without skipping a beat. Inside however, he felt like he was shattering.

 _Its whatever. So what? I can get any guy I want any time. So what if one gay isn't interested? He's just a guy. There's plenty more out there ready and waiting for some Strider lovin'._

After the group left the store Bro walked over to Dave and sat down next to him.

"Tough break little man, that boy you were drollin' over is straight as they come, sucks to be you not getting that sexy ass of his", he said as he put his arm around the younger and ruffled his hair.

Dave stood up and glared at his older bother. "Fuck you", he said then walked out of the store. Bro just laughed and Dave could hear it until the door closed.

Dave walked down the block trying to find a bar open this early in the afternoon. He needed a drink or ten. He finally found one and walked inside.

Later that night John was asleep after a busy day of work. It was three in the morning and he went to bed two hours ago when his phone started ringing. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes then reached for his glasses. Picking up the phone it just had a number, no name but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he asked and yawned.

"Is this John Egbert?", a man's voice asked on the other end.

John sat up straighter wondering what the hell was going on. He hoped no one was hurt or in the hospital.

"Yes, it is, who is this?" he asked more awake now.

"This is Pete, the owner of Pete's Bar, There's this guy here who has been here since the afternoon and well, I don't know his name and he refused to give me his phone to call him a ride so I saw a card in his wallet and grabbed it and it was your business card. He's wasted, and I mean he's fucking wasted. He needs to get home and I'm closing up for the night and I really don't want to call the cops", Pete explained.

John got up and started to get dressed as Pete explained the situation. "I'll be there in a few minutes", he said then hung up the phone.

 _Who could it be? Someone with my card but I give them to everyone I talk to so it could be anyone! Why me?_

John finally got there and walked in to see Pete standing behind the counter and a very blond guy with his head on the counter trying to ask for more alcohol but his words were so slurred it sounded like gibberish.

"Dave?" John asked in shock. It was the cool guy from earlier. He seemed so together and not the type to get so drunk he could barely speak.

Dave sat up, swaying the whole time and saw John and smirked. "Oh! Hey therrr... uh... taboo, I mean tattoo duuuuuude", he slurred. John looked at him and shook his head. This was going to be interesting.

 **And that's chapter 2. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be quite funny and maybe a little fluff, possibly. Only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I've gotten great feedback on this story and I'm so happy y'all are enjoying it.**

Chapter 3

John walked up to Dave and started to help him up from the bar stool he was sitting on. Thankfully John was stronger than he looked. Dave swayed and giggled as he was being pulled and forced to stand.

"I can do iiiit merself!" Dave said loudly as he swung his arm around and nearly fell. John of course caught him and kept the drunk blond upright.

Dave smirked but let John help him to the door. John had his arm around Dave's back holding him up and trying to direct the intoxicated blond out the door.

"Sorry Pete, I'll make sure he gets home safe," John called out before leaving the bar.

The walk towards their block was long as Dave stopped every few minutes to observe something. He laughed and said the most random things to John. He asked why it was so dark, why John had his arm around him, and why a cat that walked past them ran when Dave yelled out to it because he wanted to pet it.

John shook his head and smiled. It was quite amusing to him after seeing this guy be super cool and now a silly drunk.

Finally they got to Bro's store and then Dave freaked out. "No! I can't go in there! Bro will kill me for being so wasted!" Dave yelled out, his words less slurred. John felt Dave shaking and so he directed them towards the tattoo shop. John fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door and ushered Dave inside. He locked the door back and helped Dave up the stairs and finally into his room.

Dave looked around and fell onto John's bed and sighed. "You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." John said as he grabbed his pajama pants and left to go into his bathroom to change. Dave took that as his chance to strip down to his boxer and got under the covers before the tattooed cutie came back into the room.

John came out in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt with a green worm thing that Dave was unsure of what it was. "You can sleep in your bed man, its your bed", Dave said as turned onto his side. John looked at him and felt a warm blush creep up his cheeks.

"No, no. It's ok. I don't mind letting my guest take the bed", he said as he sat on his bed and looked at Dave. He wasn't sure how to take care of the guy he only met today. Should he get him some water? Maybe food? He was lost in thought until he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him down. John gasped and he realized Dave was pulling him closer.

"Stay, I don't want to be alone", he said with pain in his voice. John couldn't see the sadness in Dave's eyes because of the boy's shades but he damn well heard it in his voice.

John nodded and got under the covers and he laid next to Dave. He had his back to Dave feeling awkward sharing a bed with a guy, after all, he was not a homosexual, but he felt something for the guy. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt something. Dave wrapped his arms around John once and again and pulled him into him and John realized he was spooning, with a guy, in his bed. His face grew red and he felt the burning on his neck and ears.

Dave snuggled against John and had already fallen asleep.

 _My ass is touching this guy's junk. This is so gay. Oh my god why am I in this situation?! Wait... is that... Holy fuck! He has a boner! Shiiiiiiiiiit!_

John had no idea what to do, he didn't want to move away in fear of waking Dave but he sure as hell didn't want to stay next to the guy's junk. Oh it was so awkward and he felt so embarrassed. John just laid there until he felt the hardness of Dave's dick subside and he calmed down some.

 _Ok, its finally gone. This is less gay, I can handle this. Just go to sleep and forget this ever happened._

The next morning Rose went up to wake John since he was obviously oversleeping and she prided her shop in punctuality. She had woken him up several times when he forgot to set an alarm so it wasn't unusual for her to go up there and make him get up. She opened the door and didn't notice the boys cuddling at first.

"Rise and shine John! Time to- Oh my!" Rose exclaimed in shock. John shot up and his face became red all over again and Dave groggily sat up and groaned.

"Rose! Its not what it looks like!" John yelled not sure what to do. Dave just smirked but held his head as the throbbing pain from his hangover got to him.

"Dude don't yell, I'm so fuckin' hungover, ugh", the blond groaned not even caring about the girl standing in the doorway.

Dave had been caught in other guy's beds all the time and it was no big deal to him. John on the other hand was freaking out. Rose laughed and gave John a look.

"Well then um, I'll let you and your _friend_ get changed and take your time coming down, not every day you have a guest", she giggled and closed the door behind her.

"Oh my god! This is so embarrassing. Now she will never believe me when I say I'm not a homosexual!" he said as he covered his face with his hands.

Dave looked at the poor guy, he obviously had some issues about trying to be straight but if he was this adamant on appearing straight then tattooed cutie must be in denial.

"Hey man, its ok. Nothing wrong with liking another dude's company. I'm hella gay and I'm a decent person" Dave said as he moved John's hands away from his face. He looked John in the eyes and felt breathless as he got lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

John gasped as Dave said he was gay. He shared his bed with a gay man and nothing happened. He was surprised but also kind of relieved. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and looked at Dave. He face grew warm and he noticed how good of a body Dave had. His abs were on point and he slender frame was perfect. His hair looked perfect even though he woke up with a hangover and his shades were still on his face.

John shook his head trying to shake out those gay thoughts.

Dave put his hand to John's chin and moved his head to face him. He smirked at how hard John was blushing. Dave pulled John's face closer to his and kissed his cheek lightly then let go. John's eyes were wide as he felt quite a spark from the contact. He looked down and scratched behind his head unsure of what to do.

"That's for helping me last night. You really didn't have to but thank you" Dave said as he got up and started to put his clothes back on. John looked away and got up and grabbed some clothes and took them to the bathroom.

 _Dave kissed my cheek! What is this feeling? Why do I feel so excited? I'm not gay._

John paced after he changed his clothes. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't gay but he felt something and he was scared.

 **A/N ok that's it for chapter 3. Please review and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have gotten a few reviews and they have all made me smile. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this fanfic. I was inspired by two users who left me a review to have Rose say certain things to John about his sleepover so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

John walked out of the bathroom to find the blond boy gone and a note on his bed. He looked confused but walked over to hid bed and picked up the note. It read:

 _I went ahead and left, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. If I did anything awkward last night, my bad. I don't remember anything so yeah. Thanks again and I'll see ya around maybe. You know where to find me._

 _Dave_

John blushed and stuffed the note in his pocket. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see him again but at the same time he was so embarrassed he never wanted to see that shaded face again. John walked downstairs to find Rose at the counter on her phone waiting for opening time. John sat down beside her and set the note in front of her and waited for her to psychoanalyze him as she always did.

Rose read the note and looked at the blushing boy beside her. She knew John's struggle, trying to be normal and but failing at it. John explained to her everything that happened last night, even the part about the boner which made Rose giggle, and Rose just sat and listened till he was done.

"Well John, seems to me you're attracted to this Dave, doesn't mean you're gay, just means there is an attraction there. Also with Dave's presenting of himself there's attraction for you there. I say embrace it and go for it. He is quite the hottie", Rose said calmly waiting for the "I'm not a homosexual" quote John was constantly saying.

John looked at her and was about to say it but a knock on the door stopped him. It was Jade waving excitedly and remember she had her key this time so she unlocked the door and burst in.

"I came as soon as I could! John! You fucked shades hottie from the store?!" she practically yelled and jumped in a chair beside John. John groaned and Rose laughed.

"God damn it Rose! Really?" he asked trying to sound angry but couldn't pull it off. Jade looked confused and Rose explained to the girl what John had told her.

After everyone was in the loop Jade apologized for being so blunt but John laughed it off and hugged his friend. Jade and Rose looked at each other with a knowing look. They knew John would not be able to stay away from his new friend. There would always be some excuse to go across the street to the record store.

Dave tried to sneak in the apartment but as he tried to silently close the door Bro grabbed his younger brother and tossed him on the couch.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" Bro asked.

Dave sat up and glared at Bro, he hated being tossed like a doll on the couch. He was a man dammit!

"Went out for drinks, got fuckin' wasted, and woke up in a cutie's bed", Dave explained. Bro nodded and sat down beside him. He looked at his younger brother trying to make sure everything was fine but he couldn't tell. Maybe it was the hangover Dave had clouding Bro's judgment. He handed Dave a few painkillers and a glass of apple juice. Dave took the pills and juice gratefully and chugged the juice down.

"Thanks man, I didn't mean to worry you if I did", he said softly not looking at the older.

Bro ruffled his younger brother's hair and laughed.

"I'm fine little man, just was curious. You know I don't worry", he said as convincingly as possible. Dave nodded and set the glass down on the coffee table. He then began to explain all he remembered and Bro listened intently. He was curious about the tattooed cutie himself but wouldn't pursue anything. Striders don't take other Strider's boytoys.

"Well little man, seems your boytoy is having trouble accepting who he is. Don't push too hard but try to ease him in some things. Try to be his friend first and win his heart with your swooning skills." Bro said after Dave finished speaking.

Dave looked up at the older and smirked.

"God you sound almost human", he teased but Bro knew he appreciated the advice.

"Well then if you need any tips on sweeping that John off his feet lemme know", Bro said.

Dave rolled his eyes, not that Bro could see that but he somehow always knew, and pulled out his phone to check his tumblr. He was sure his fans missed his endless reblogging and probably had a few messages asking where he was.

Dave sat with his back to the couch's armrest and had his legs over Bro's legs sitting comfortably. The silence was nice and they enjoyed each other's company, even when not speaking. Bro grabbed his tablet and started drawing some comics and the two sat there for hours like that.

John was in his room for his lunch break and he sat at his computer on tumblr scrolling through his feed when he saw someone had reblogged a photo of Dave. He was surprised and clicked the source of the photo to the blog TurntechGodhead. It was Dave's tumblr! He scrolled through and saw so many anon messages and Dave's comics. What startled him was when he got to a photo of Dave, naked. Dave was holding his phone for a selfie completely naked and everything could be seen, all his tattoos, scars, and his junk. John blushed and was gonna click out of tumblr but he couldn't do it. He kept staring at the photo. Then he noticed his pants started to feel tighter. Yep, John Egbert, the not a homosexual, had gotten a boner from seeing a naked photo of Dave. He quickly turned his computer off and ran to the bathroom stripping all his clothing and turned on the water in his shower. He was so embarrassed! How could he possibly have gotten turned on by that photo?!

He got in the shower and the warm water covered his body. He felt more relaxed but his issue was still there and was not going away.

 _Guess I have to take care of it since it won't go away._

John tried to imagine sexy models from the swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated as he pumped his dick trying to get it over with but his mind wandered to Dave. That perfect lean body with perfect abs, those scars that were surprisingly attractive, that smirk on his face knowing how hot he was, that platinum blond hair that was always perfect, and that very nice size of a-

"Dave! Fuck!" John said as he came. His face grew red as he realized he jacked off to the thought of Dave. He could not believe he just did that.

"Oh my god! How gay can this be?!" John yelled finished rinsing himself off and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and laid on his bed embarrassed of what had just happened.

 _I can't be attracted to Dave. What is wrong with me?_

 **A/N and that's the end of chapter 4. Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review and let me know if I did ok. My first time writing a jacking off scene so I hope it was ok. I'll hopefully begin writing chapter 5 soon so be on the lookout.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I'm being lazy on writing the next chapter. I want to write but I don't feel like it. Well anyway here you go.**

Chapter 5

Rose walked up to John's door and knocked. She heard a muffled voice but could not understand what was said so she opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. She saw John laying on his bed with only a towel on around his waist and his pillow covering his face. He only did that when he was conflicted about something or upset. Rose sat down on the bed next to him waiting for the boy to pour his heart out.

"Roooooose, I just did something unthinkable", John whined and still didn't take the pillow off his face.

Rose grabbed the pillow off John and put it next to him. He glared at her but stopped when he saw concern in her eyes.

"Rose, I uh, I'm not a homosexual. But I... I just jerked off to Dave in the shower! I saw a naked photo of him on his tumblr I accidentally found and oh gog! I'm horrible!" John explained as he sat up and blushed as he told everything to basically his sister. Even though they weren't related by blood, they were family.

"John, its ok. You like him and that's ok. You don't identify as gay and that's ok. You can identify as straight but still fall for someone of the same gender. It happens. Don't over think it.", Rose told her slightly narrow-minded brother. They sat there talking for a while until Jade sent a text to Rose to let her know there was a customer in the shop. Rose got up and went downstairs and John decided to get dressed and go down as well, after all it was past his hour for his lunch break.

Dave had fallen asleep while sitting on the couch and so Bro leaned over to take Dave's shades of to set on the table but as he got close to his little brother's face sleeping Dave wrapped his arms around Bro's neck. Bro didn't want to wake him so he took his own shades off instead and threw them on a chair and laid down next to his brother and slowly put his arm under him and managed to squish himself in between Dave and the back of the couch and wrapped his other arm around Dave and held him close. Dave snuggled against Bro's chest as the body warmth made him feel comfy. Bro smiled and kissed the top of Dave's head and then closed his eyes.

"Sleep well little man", Bro whispered.

 _Darkness. Screams. Blood. Dave was surrounded and yet still running for his life. He yelled for Bro but there was never any reply. He felt huge claws tear at his skin and rip his clothing. He heard crunching of bones and screams go silent after sounds of flesh ripping apart. He was afraid. No, he was absolutely terrified and he knew he was going to die a very painful horrible death but he kept running. He felt his skin burning from what must the the scratch marks and blood pouring out of him. Tears and sweat dripped off his face as he tried to find somewhere safe but all there was around him was darkness. It was suffocating and closing in. He couldn't see a thing but he kept running until he felt his body grabbed and yanked away._

Dave screamed and shot up as sweat dripped from his body. He had another nightmare. Bro was up faster than any flashstep he'd ever done and looked around wondering what happened.

"Fuck, sorry Bro. I had another nightmare" Dave said as he looked at the ground feeling ashamed. Bro sat down on the couch and pulled Dave down to sit on his lap. Bro wrapped his arms around Dave and squeezed.

"Don't be sorry, its ok. All Striders suffer from them" he said as he took off Dave's shades and looked into the younger's eyes. Care and concern could plainly be seen in his eyes and Dave looked straight into them. He felt a little calm from them and he laid his head on Bro's shoulder.

Bro always knew how to calm him down. He felt safer just being in those strong arms. All thoughts of his horrific dream slowly faded away and soon My Little Pony Friendship is Magic was all that was in his mind... Wait a minute... That's because Bro turned on the tv and started watching it!

"Fuckin douche", Dave pouted. Bro laughed at hid brother acting like such a kid over a cartoon.

"You know Rainbow Dash is the coolest", he said as he winked. Dave groaned but got comfortable on Bro's lap knowing he would have to remain there for the duration of the episode.

 **A/N Sorry its short, I kinda have a little writer's block but I'll make sure the next chapter is better and longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while, life got busy. Ok well here is the next chapter and I hope y'all like!**

Chapter 6

The next day was normal for John, he got up, got dressed, and got ready for another day at work. He was setting up his station and cleaning it as he did every morning when he heard someone walk in. He didn't even look up, he knew Rose would handle whoever it was. Jade had gotten there early to visit and help answer the phone if needed.

"John, you're been requested to do this guy's tattoo", Rose said loudly so John could hear. He got up and walked to the counter and then stopped when he saw who it was. It was Dave!

"H-hey Dave, what uh, what were you thinking of getting done today?" he asked the blond. Dave was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tee with a record on it but he had a long sleeved black shirt on underneath. The clothing clung to his thin body and John tried not to stare. He motioned for Dave to follow him to his station and he followed John and sat on the chair.

"I was thinking of going big today, I have a lot of small tattoos but I want to get a big one, like on my side, maybe like a phoenix rising from the ashes", Dave said as John listened. Dave showed him some drawing of phoenix ideas he had and John looked at them and smiled.

"Damn, maybe you should be a tattoo artist", he muttered to himself but Dave heard it and he smirked.

"Ok, so this will be more than one session, and I can do $100 an hour and then depends on how many hours your body can take, some days it will be less and some days it will be more.", John explained as he started getting ready to start. He grabbed the black ink and Dave watched as he made sure everything was sterile and Dave took out some cash from his wallet and set it on the counter.

"Ok, I'll need you to take off your shirt", John said as his cheeks went warm.

Dave froze and looked down. "Uh can I just pull my shirt up for you?" Dave asked quietly.

John shook his head and explained he needed the clothing out of the way and Dave slowly and reluctantly pulled his shirts off. John's face was bright red as he stared at Dave body. Those abs really made John question himself but he shook his head and then noticed something he hadn't seen in that photo he saw on tumblr. Dave had scars on his wrists, small self inflicted scars. They looked older but the scar stayed boldly on his skin. John looked at Dave but the blond could not look at him. He felt ashamed for his stupid mistakes but he ended that awful habit and even though it had been months, the cuts were deep enough to leave lasting scars.

John used his hand to move Dave's face so that he would be looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, your battle wounds show you won the war" John said softly. His face was so close to Dave's that they could feel each others warm breath tickling their skin. Dave blushed and without thinking he grabbed John's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. John was shocked but didn't resist. He felt Dave's soft lips against his and then he felt Dave's tongue on his lips and that was it. John took his gloves off and stood up from his stool and climbed on top of Dave straddling him without even breaking the kiss. John allowed Dave's tongue to explore his mouth and with that came a few low moans from John. Dave put his hand is John's hair and pulled the tattooed boy even closer to him.

John could not believe he was making out with a guy! John felt his pants become tighter and he pulled away feeling embarrassed. Dave smirked feeling what was going on and took John's hand and pulled it down to his crotch.

"You gave me a boner too, don't be embarrassed" Dave said softly and pulled John back into another passionate makeup session.

After about ten minutes Rose walked to John's station to see if they needed anything but she stopped as she saw the scene. She smiled and covered her mouth with her hand to keep a giggle from coming out. She then backed away slowly and then turned around to run to Jade.

"Jade!" Rose whisper yelled.

Jade looked up and looked at her usually composed friend with confusion. Rose got to Jade and started to giggle.

"John is making out with Dave, I mean full on making out, with tongue!" she said excitedly. Jade's eyes grew wide and she took it all in. Their John, their "not a homosexual" John kissing a guy! A very loud moan escaped John's lips and both girls began to giggle but tried their hardest to keep quite.

"I can't believe he finally gave in to who he really is, its about damn time!" Jade stated and Rose grinned and nodded in agreement.

John finally managed to break the kiss and looked at Dave.

"Oh my gog I just kissed a guy!" he said as he felt a little panicked. He covered his face with his hands but Dave pulled them away.

"Shh, its ok, I really like you John. I've been wanting to do that since the moment I met you" Dave said.

John looked shocked and blushed. He had wanted to do the same thing but would have never admitted it to himself. He smiled at Dave and decided that this is ok. What he's doing is ok. So what if was a homosexual? His dad could deal with it. Kissing Dave felt so right to him and made him happy. He wanted to be happy and he wanted to just let go and not worry about what others would think.

"You're right Dave, and I really like you too", John said as he smiled.

They realized how long John had been on top of Dave so he quickly got down and got another pair of gloves to actually start working on the phoenix.

"That does not count as part of your first hour", John said professionally but caused Dave to start laughing.

After the laughing subsided John got to work on the outline of the phoenix and Dave sat and talked with John telling him about life in Texas and living with Bro.

 **A/N ok all you DaveJohn shippers, I hope you liked the little tease I gave out. Please review and let me know if you're liking this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write the next chapter. Life gets busy, work, and other things. I promise I will write more, sometimes I just have to do boring adulting. Anyway I hope you find this chapter worth the wait.**

Chapter 7

Dave laid in his bed on his back. It was 2am and he had yet to fall asleep. His side hurt but it wasn't unbearable. They got about half of the outlining done before they had to call it quits. Dave's body just had had enough after four hours.

He scrolled through, reblogging what he liked and then noticed a post about the tattoo shop John worked at. Interest was peaked and he clicked on the post. Apparently one of the people Dave followed was raving about the place and tagged everyone who worked there, including John. Now Dave wasn't the stalker kind but he was too tempted to check it out. He clicked on the link and there was the tattooed boy's blog ectoBiologist. He scrolled through it was saw art, John portfolio, and different things that interested the guy.

Then it happened. Dave accidentally hit follow as he phone slipped through his fingers and he tried to catch it. He couldn't unfollow him, then it would show he followed and then all of a sudden he didn't! It would be creepy. Oh how could he be so stupid?

He put his phone down but the notification light blinked light blue and he knew it was tumblr. He turned the phone back on and saw that ectoBiologist, John, had followed back. Dave almost threw his phone out of feeling slightly embarrassed but also quite excited.

Dave then decided to text the dork who followed back so quickly. He grabbed the car with John's info off his nightstand and typed in the number on his phone and then began to type up a text.

 _Hey its Dave, just thought I'd text you so you had my number in case you needed it or something. So yeah._

Not too long after his phone went off and he saw he got a response from the boy.

 _Thanks! But if you wanted to chat you could have just said so, no need to play it cool with me._

 _-johnnyboy_

Dave began to laugh hard, he couldn't believe the pierced and tattooed guy had his signature for his text messages johnnyboy.

 _Good to know... johnnyboy ;-)_

Dave smirked as he hit send. He knew he would make that tattooed cutie blush. The text alert went off and he hurriedly look to see the reply.

 _Fuck I forgot to take that off..._

Dave cocked his head and seemed confused, He wasn't trying to make him remove it, he just wanted to tease him.

 _Dude I so wasn't trying to upset you, I just thought it was cute._

Dave waited almost ten minutes before he finally got a reply from John and the wait was killing him. He even got out of bed and was pacing the floor.

 _It's not you, that was my username for some dating sites I used to use and I made that the signature so the girls I messaged knew who I was. Made it easier. Yeah, I'm that lame to try online dating._

Dave smirked again and began to type.

 _No judgment here man, I've hookuped with random people in clubs, bars, at least you're taking the time to get to know them. I won't tell anyone if you're worried about that._

Dave then decided to lighten the mood. He turned on his room light and took his t-shirt off. He fixed he hair and then proceeded to take a photo of himself. You could see the tattoo and how red his skin was there and he used that as an excuse to send John a photo of him shirtless. After sending just the photo he typed up a message.

 _See how red I am?_

Dave turned the lights back off and got back in bed. His phone went of and he looked to see what the boy had said.

 _Nice abs :p_

Dave blushed as his plan backfired on him. He felt himself grow a little hard from the compliment but he ignored it.

 _god dammit Egbert. Save that talk for the bedroom. ;-)_

Dave knew that would make John blush. He had to win this. His very being depended on it. What Dave didn't expect was a photo in return. John had taken his shirt off and took a photo of himself in his bathroom with his jeans hugging his thighs and had a very innocent yet seductive look on his face. Dave's dick finished getting completely hard and he swore under his breath.

"Two can play at this game", he said as he got up to turn the light back on.

He then took a picture of his crotch, his boner very clearly seen through his boxers.

He sent the photo and waited to see what would happen next.

 _Holy shit I'm blushing so fucking hard right now. Dammit Dave!_

Dave smirked in triumph and turned the light back off and plopped into bed. He did it and he was satisfied. He then text John a goodnight text and then fell fast asleep dreaming of John and all the things he was planning on doing to the tattooed cutie.

 **A/N There you have it, Dave is a little shit but a sexy little shit. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry its taken so long for me to post the next chapter. Work and anxiety have really taken a toll on me and well I had to motivation to write it but I have finally wrote it so here you go. Thank you for patiently waiting.**

Chapter 8

It had been almost a week since Dave had seen John. He had been busy helping Bro with the store and was letting his side heal. He really wanted to get more done but John told him it was best to wait a week or two. They had been texting every day like teenagers with a new crush and it was starting to slow Dave's down at work.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bro yelled as Dave almost ran into him. He grabbed Dave's phone and then scooped him up having Dave land on Bro's left shoulder. He squirmed but Bro held him tightly.

"Calm the fuck down", Bro said as he walked over to the couch and then threw Dave down. His aviators were cocked to the side so one of Dave's eyes showed and his hair was a wreck. He quickly fixed his shades before his bright red eyes could be seen and then he fixed his hair. He glared at Bro and swiped his phone back.

"what the fuck?" he asked and then shoved his phone in his pocket.

Bro shook his head and chuckled.

"You're not watching where you're goin' little man. You are so hooked on this guy, why don't you just invite him over for the night?" he asked.

Dave blushed and looked away. He didn't want John to just be a one night stand, he actually had feelings for the guy but he didn't want to sound uncool to his older brother.

"Maybe..." he said softly.

Bro shook his head and walked off leaving Dave sitting there unsure of what to do.

John was finishing up a client when Jade peaked her head in.

"What kind of pizza do you want? Rose is ordering from our favorite place", she squeaked excitedly.

John looked up and thought for a moment.

"The usual, black olives and bacon", he replied then looked back down at the nearly finished tattoo he was working on.

Jade bounced out and ran to tell Rose.

"He wants to usual Rose!" she said loudly and then hopped into the chair next to her best friend. Rose smiled at the chipper girl and finished placing the order online. She loved how bright and happy Jade always was and how it made any room light up when she entered.

"Thank you dear, oh do you want Mountain Dew? I forgot to ask", Rose said before hitting submit order.

Jade nodded her head excitedly and bounced in her chair which made Rose giggle. She added the drink to the order and then the order was placed.

John's client paid and left and as he walked out the pizza guy walked in. John grabbed the food and then handed it to Jade and she brought it to the counter.

John paid the delivery guy and tipped him then walked over to the girls.

"John, you didn't have to, it was my turn this week" she said softly but he knew she appreciated it.

John then explained how he was tipped way extra than normal so he felt like treating his favorite people in the world. Jade beamed and Rose smiled as John grabbed a slice of pizza and took a huge bite.

They enjoyed their meal, talked and joked around, and overall acted like how they did as kids. Growing up together built their strong bond and nothing could sever it.

 **A/N I know its really short but I have terrible writer's block. Please review and let me know if its even still worth continuing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N After reading the sweet reviews from y'all I will push through the writer's block and keeping going!**

Chapter 9

John laid in his bed that night scrolling though tumblr and contemplating whether he should text Dave. They hadn't talked lately and he missed the blond hipster.

Dave had quite the effect of John and as much as John hated to admit it, he knew it wasn't some little crush he had on this cool guy.

John decided he would be a man and text Dave.

 _Hey_

As John hit send he mentally slapped himself in the face. Why did he only say hey? No one ever replies to just hey. He couldn't send another text, that would come across as creepy. He sat up and groaned, wishing he had not sent that text but John's phone going off sent a spark of excitement throughout his entire body. He quickly read the text and his heart raced as he tried to stay calm.

 _Sup? Wanna come over or something? I'm bored. I understand if its too late... wait wtf its only 11. That's not late, get your ass over here._

John practically tripped over his own feet from getting up so fast. He only had on Ghostbusters boxers and a black tee with a glow in the dark worm on it so he quickly put on some black skinny jeans and grabbed a hoodie just in case it was cold and headed out.

He walked across the street and stood in front of the shop wondering where he was supposed to go next but before he could text Dave, the blond appeared at the door. He unlocked the shop door and let John inside.

John walked in and looked around. The shop looked so different in the dark, almost had a spooky feel to it. He quickly moved closer to Dave which surprised the blond but he didn't mind. He grabbed John's hand and led him upstairs to the apartment. John's heart was working overtime with the pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe Dave grabbed his hand and it felt so... good.

Dave slowly turned the doorknob as quietly as he could and opened the door even slower. He was afraid of waking Bro. He did not want to be embarrassed in front of John. Bro knew exactly what to say to make his younger brother blush for a week. After they were inside Dave slowly closed and locked the door and the ran into his room, pulling John along. He turned the light on and closed the door and locked it. There, now Bro wouldn't barge in on them.

John looked around at the bedroom and was amazed at everything he saw. Posters, turntables, clothes everywhere, snacks, so many different electronics including a flat screen tv. Dave plopped down on his bed and looked at his guest.

"You can sit on my bed if you want." he said to John.

John walked over and sat down next to Dave, both of their backs on the wall.

"So... we can uh... watch a movie, or play a video game, or uh..." Dave said trying hard to suggest something interesting. John just stared at Dave, he couldn't believe he was sitting on this guy's bed, next to him, so close he could touch him.

Dave looked at John trying to fight the urge to jump on him and kiss him. He had to play it cool.

"Dave?" John asked softly and that was it. Dave couldn't control himself. He jumped up and straddled John and started to furiously kiss him. John was shocked and took a moment to react but he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dave.

Dave broke the kiss for a moment to stare into John's bright blue eyes and then shoved John down on his back and then continued to make out with the still surprised boy.

John ran his fingers through Dave's hair which only turned the blond on even more and he quickly grew hard. John felt the bulge touch his own and he blushed but Dave couldn't see it.

They touched and caressed and bit each other and at one point almost rolled off the bed. Dave's tongue licked at John's lips, begging to enter and John parted them to welcome Dave in. Their tongues danced in perfect unison and they tried to get even closer to each other.

Dave started to bite John's neck which made the tattooed boy moan quite loudly. He quickly put his hand to his mouth, so embarrassed at how loud he was. Dave smirked at John's neck and then made his way to John's ear. His hot breath tickled and make John squirm but what Dave did next practically made John climax right then and there.

"Moan for me baby", Dave whispered in John's ear as seductively as he could.

"Fuck Dave!" John yelled out and then grabbed Dave's head and pulled him close and started to attack Dave's lips.

Dave liked the sudden dominance from John and gladly let him take control for a bit. Dave felt John's hand move down his chest and past his stomach and then stopped at his jeans. John grabbed the belt and undid it along with the button and zippers of the blond's skinny jeans.

Dave broke the kiss and sat up looking at John. For a second John looked worried, he hoped he hadn't gone too far. Should he have not done that.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do", Dave said looking away from John. He couldn't believe he actually said that.

John sat up and got on his knees so he was face to face with Dave.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know what I want to do and I want to do you", he said shyly and blushed so hard his whole face and ears turned bright red.

Dave blushed as well and pulled John into a deep passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N It has been a long time and I'm sorry for not updating at a really good point in the story. I got a new job and my meds weren't working as well so I really had no motivation until I saw a review from** M4ID0FH34RT **and it gave me motivation to write more to this story.**

Chapter 10

Dave was in pure bliss and wondered how he got so lucky to have John in his bed, making out with him and literally undid his pants. He wanted the tattooed boy so badly but he knew he had to go slow since John had obviously never been with a guy before.

John was nervous but excited with how heated things had gotten so quickly, how he bluntly told Dave he wanted to have sex with him. He never thought he would ever say that to a guy.

As they continued to kiss and touch they slowly started taking each others pants off but left their boxers on for now. Dave practically ripped his shirt off and and John did the same revealing his many tattoos that his shirt covered. Dave felt a jolt run through his body. John's body was so sexy and the tattoos really turned the hipster on.

John blushed when he noticed Dave reacted quite well to John undressing. He felt his dick throb as he kept staring at the beautiful blond.

Before they could go back to their kissing a knock was heard at Dave's door. John instantly wrapped a blanket around himself and Dave shook his head. He got off the bed groaning and putting his shirt back on and walked over to his door unlocking it. He slowly cracked open the door and saw Bro eyeing him.

"What? I'm kinda busy", he said making sure his bottom half wasn't in view.

Bro shoved the door open and he saw John huddled in a blanket and then looked at Dave to see him pulling his shirt down trying to cover his boner.

Bro laughed knowing what he had interrupted.

"Was gonna see if you wanted to go grab some Chinese takeout at that 24 hour place but I see you're _busy_ ," he said.

Dave groaned and John felt his face grow hot as he knew they were caught.

"Go get it yourself and bring us some, I'll text you what we want, now please leave", Dave said trying to shove Bro out the door but it was useless. Bro was stronger and stood his ground and wouldn't budge.

"Hold on now, y'all put some clothes on and I'll be back with food and we can all have a nice midnight dinner together", he said with a smirk. He turned around and left the room and when Dave heard Bro leave the apartment he thew John's clothes at him.

"Get dressed, Bro is a total buzzkill sometimes", he said sounding disappointed.

John got dressed and watched Dave put his pants back on. He felt bad for Dave, it must be annoying to have an older brother who basically runs the place.

They sat on the bed waiting for Bro to get back in awkward silence.


End file.
